Face our Fates
by The.crashes-are.Heaven
Summary: Having gained the knowledge that Emma is the savior from Ariel and why Rumpelstiltskin wants her voice. Hook is determined... with the help of a few friends, to keep Emma safe no matter what the cost. Part 2/3 SEQUEL to Straight on to Mermaid Cove.


**Summery: Having gained the knowledge that Emma is the savior from Ariel and why Rumpelstiltskin wants her voice. Hook is determined... with the help of a few friends, to keep Emma safe no matter what the cost.**

**Rated: T**

**I don't own anything, but if I did it would be character plushies of every one.**

**AN: SORRY IN ADVANCE FOR THE LONG WAIT WITH THIS PART OF THE FIC. Im glad you have been so patient while you've been waiting for it. Every time I went to write it I would have off and on circuit issues with my brain. . Especially now since I had ZERO sleep, I was determined to finish the rest of this fic. And to the people who are already on the part of this fic and have read through "Straight on to Mermaid Cove" Thumbs up for you! be sure to also check out (if you haven't already) "Kiss at Sundown" and "You're a Little Late, I'm Already Torn" I really do appreciate it. And don't forget to review!**

**This part of the fic came up to 14 pages front and back so its a teenie bit shorter I guess I don't know what with how much I write.**

**But before we continue lets have a recap of what all went on before so we're all on the same page. Emma met Hook, they found Ariel, Emma finally understands why her parents had her locked away and Snow and Charming are concerned about Emma's whereabouts. So we're starting off with where we left off :) Anything I added from the original draft was/are complete after thoughts. Its also late so I apologize for any mistakes. **

_"Have faith Snow."_

_Face our Fates_

Charming turned to go back inside.

"Wait where are you going?" Snow wondered.

"To gather the dwarves and the others. We're getting our daughter back, meet me in the war room."

x-oo-x-oo-x

Charming looked around at the many faces huddled in the closed space of the war room. He looked back at Snow and took hold of her hand.

"As you all know and are well aware things have been a bit gloomy and dim since the sudden disappearance of our Emma." He paused, "And I've- sorry Snow and I decided that it's time to start up a search party."

"An excellent idea to be sure." Jiminy squeaked.

Red looked over at Granny and took hold of her hand.

"Do we know of any news past the realms?" the Blue Fairy added.

"No but I'm sure Red could come up with a scent to follow," Grumpy mumbled. He looked over at his dwarf brothers. "We should split into groups, it'll make finding Blondie easier."

Snow gave Grumpy a little grin. "Any suggestions as to who sister?"

"I was thinking myself and the dwarves. Charming, Granny and the Huntsman you'll go and follow The Blue Fairy and Jiminy. Red needs to stick with us in order to find the scent. "

Once they all gathered what they needed. The whole lot of them headed out towards the front gates. One of Emma's cloaks in Red's hands. The others split off towards the crossroads.

It seemed hours had gone by before they made any progress. Charming called over to the Huntsman. "Any sign of tracks in the dirt?"

"None."

"Well she couldn't have gone that far. I mean the only thing around here are trees and more trees." Granny called back.

"What about you two, what did you find?" Granny asked Jiminy and the Blue Fairy.

"We traveled all around town and in the woods-" the Blue Fairy started.

"And we couldn't find a thing."Jiminy finished.

"Well with any luck, Snow and the others found something." Charming replied.

x-oo-x-oo-x

"Red will you slow down and tell me what's got you flustered?"

"Isn't it obvious Snow." Grumpy said pulling Dopey in the right direction. Snow looked around.

"Oh come on Snow, surely even you can figure it out. Geesh even I can figure out what she's found and I can't even breath through my nose." Sneezy replied with a sudden sneeze and a nasally rasp.

Happy only beamed at the news. And all of them sprinted after Red again, they came full circle ending up in front of the harbor.

"Red?"

Red sighed. "I had it, but I lost it."

Bashful tugged at Snow's cloak. "You don't think?-" He stopped to twiddle his thumbs.

"No, it's just not possible." Doc replied.

"Yes it is, we've got to Charming. She's gone to another realm."

x-oo-x-oo-x

"I thought you had a time limit with this whole 'gotta get my hand back'. " Ariel said.

"I do." Hook replied. "We just need to make a stop or two first."

"Where exactly?" Emma groaned.

"If I told you that darling it wouldn't be a surprise." Hook smiled at Emma.

"Ah, I see treat me like a scrap of seaweed. But play nice to impress her, real subtle Hook."

"I wasn't talking to you Red."

Ariel sighed. "Whatever, where's your wing man?"

"Around here bloody somewhere, who knows where he ran off to. But now that you mention it. SMEEE!"

"Yes Captain?"

"Emma this is Smee, Smee this is Emma. She's the girl I vowed to keep safe. But you would know that already if you didn't saunter off."

"I was just doing as I was told Captain." Smee barely spoke above a whisper.

Hook looked over at Emma then turned back to his wing man. "Are we close?"

"Yes sir- I - I mean Captain."

"Good." Hook turned towards Ariel. "Make sure scales has fresh water in her tank, then tend to the wheel."

Smee nodded and hopped off.

"Come along Swan." Hook said turning to Emma.

"Okay, now I know I'm dreaming." She said processing what just happened, taking his hand. "What are we doing?"

"Isn't it obvious Swan? I'm going to teach you how to fight."

"But-princesses don't fight."

"You're not just a princess anymore love, you're a pirate Swan and I intend on making you a bloody brilliant one at that."

Ariel rolled her eyes and started playing with the ends of her hair.

"Now first thing you need to know is how to grip the sword."

Emma placed one hand over the other, overlapping the handle.

"Good." He said, backing away.

Emma looked at Hook. "Adjust your stance."

Emma thought back to times she practiced with her father. She put one foot in front of the other and relaxed her shoulders.

"Slowly bring the sword up so it's extended." Hook watched as she raised her arms.

"Good, now touch the tip of my sword with yours and use all the strength in your arms and shoulders to hand me a swing or two." He paused. "Don't take your eyes off the sword."

Emma nodded and took a clear shot right close to Hook's knee. He was as quick as lightning bringing his sword down to block her advance. She did a double take going into a spin and their swords bashed together.

"Not bad Swan, try to disarm me now." Hook replied.

Emma felt her stomach drop but kept it together long enough to readjust her stance and grip, bringing the sword up to meet Hook's again. After 1-2-3-4-5 blows Emma accidently clipped Hook's knuckles with the edge of the blade, causing him to drop his sword.

Hook gave Emma a smile. "Well I think that's enough for today don't you think Swan?" He put his arm around her shoulder.

"Go fix your hand."

Hook looked around the area. "There's no need love."

Emma looked at him. "How come?"

Hook leaned close to her ear. "We're at the Hollow."

x-oo-x-oo-x

The Evil Queen, The Queen of Hearts and Rumpelstiltskin all gathered inside a dreary old wood shack just a mile or so away from Rumpelstiltskin's castle. His mode of transportation just outside a little alcove.

"Where is he? He should have been back by now." The Evil Queen groaned.

"Silly girl, he's clearly out picking rabbits out of hats or having a mental breakdown." The Queen of Hearts replied.

"It still doesn't explain why you need us though." The Evil Queen reasoned. "What good could we possibly do?"

"That right there is the trick question." The Hatter replied. "I got it." He added passing Rumpelstiltskin his hat.

"Goody, and you're sure it works?"

"It should take you and the savior wherever you plan on going."

"Good 'cause once I have that stinking squid and her voice, and locate the almighty savior I will bring her back to my castle, take her heart, lock her up and watch her slowly whither away until her heart is nothing but a pile of ash in my hand and her cold dead body is lying on the ground."

x-oo-x-oo-x

"Where its all very magical that we're here and all, need I remind you I'm a FISH!"

"She's right Captain." Smee replied.

Hook sighed glaring at Smee then faced Ariel. "And need I remind you that you are able to walk when not in contact with water."

"I haven't done that in ages." Ariel argued.

"And you're testing my patience."

Hook reached for Emma's hand. "Come on Swan."

The miles they walked felt never ending. There was barely a breeze and Emma's feet started hurting from the searing pain blasting up from the hot sandy beaches. Without arguing the fact Hook scooped her up in his arms, her arms around his neck.

A few more strides on rocky cliffs and around corners and all four of them were standing in front of a forest treeline.

They entered making their way down the winding dirt and bracken path, finally stopping at a big hollowed out tree.

Emma looked around her at the millions of twinkling lights that glowed around them.

Hook watched Emma curiously, then went back to scanning the willow branches. "Where is that pesky fairy?"

"Are you serious right now?" Emma asked.

"If I am to protect you Swan, like I've said numerous times already we're going to need some back up. 'Cause knowing that blasted reptile he is going to want to kill you."

"So what are you saying? that you're going to get Tink to put a spell on me so Rumpelstiltskin can't take my heart, and get the Lost Boys to back you up?"

Hook gave her a grin. "Precisely love."

x-oo-x-oo-x

"Ah here's the little ball of light now." Hook said.

"Oh its you." Tink said unimpressed, flying by.

"No need to be harsh love. We need your help are the Lost Boys around?"

"They're in their den, as usual." She turned to Emma. "Who are you?"

Emma opened her mouth to speak. Hook stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder. "This is the savior."

Tink sighed. "And I'm guessing you want a magic spell to protect her."

"Yes and send for the Lost Boys, also if you could check my hand for brakes that would be good."

"What could you have possibly done to have broken your hand?" Tink replied.

"The Swan girl nicked my hand when I was teaching her how to fight."

"Alright, I suppose I could." She reached out and touched his hand.

_Flower, gleam and glow, let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine_

_Heal what has been hurt, change the Fates' design _

_Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine_

Once she was done Hook flexed his fingers. "Right then good as new." Tink replied smiling. "I'll get the boys, you go on ahead with your girl. I'll send for you when everything's ready."

x-oo-x-oo-x

"Shouldn't we, you know stay close?" Emma asked.

"No need love, besides you could use a little air. Do you want to steer the ship?"

"Funny." Emma replied.

"I'm serious Swan." He said taking her hand.

The silence that cut the air was like ice on a winter's night. Thought's ran through Emma's head.

"Hook- I- its not that I don't appreciate everything you're doing. I do but-"

"But what Swan?"

Emma turned towards him. Her eyes filled to the brim with tears threatening to spill at any given moment. Her throat was beginning to lodge and she felt sick to her stomach.

"I don't want to be saved."

Hook grabbed onto her shoulder. "What?"

"I can't let those people risk their lives to save me. I can't let YOU risk your life." Her head hung down.

"Emma look at me." Hook said lifting her chin with his finger.

She held on tightly to his hand. "I've read about Rumpelstiltskin. If he finds out -even if you've gotten Tink to spell my heart- he would still be able to kill me."

"Are you talking about his dagger?" Hook barely whispered.

Emma nodded her head. "Don't be getting idea's, because even if you do save me it's still putting you at risk of becoming-" she stopped. "I just can't bear the thought of being without you. I care about you."

Hook brought his hand up to caress her face, leaning his forehead against hers. "Swan dry your eyes."

He was inches from her face, Emma's breathing sped up by a tiny bit. It was clear Hook made his move and wanted her to meet him the rest of the way.

"Killian" her voice was a whisper as his name passed her lips.

Emma's lips brushed lightly against his. Hook's other arm holding her close. She brought her arms back behind his neck, her hand clutching at his hair. Her back against the wheel of the ship. Before she knew it the moment was over and he broke them apart.

"We don't have much time, we need to get back."

Emma reached for his arm and he pulled her in for another quick brush of the lips, before placing a last one on her head.

x-oo-x-oo-x

Tink, the Lost Boys, Emma, Hook, Smee and Ariel were all gathered together under the hollowed out tree.

"You boys are probably wondering why we've called you here. And it's of the utmost importance." Tink started.

Hook eyed them all cautiously before beginning. "This lovely young lass is Emma, I've had the privilege to come to know her in the last little while. And she's in danger because she's the savior, I know this because Rumpelstiltskin is looking for her. It's your job along with mine to keep her safe. And in order to do that-"

"I'm going to have to use my magic, so her heart can't be removed."

"She's awfully quiet, why is she so quiet?" Two of them asked.

"You'd be scared as well lads if someone was out to get you." Hook looked at all the boys. "So what do you say are the Lost Boys willing to fight with us to keep the savior safe?"

The Lost Boys looked around at each other, jumping up and shouting. "Yeah!"

"We ain't scared of Ol' Rumpelpigskin, are we boys?" One of them said.

"No!" The others called in unison.

Hook looked over at Tink. "Well that settle's that. SMEEE! bring Ariel and the Swan girl back to the ship."

"What about you?" Emma asked.

"I'll be right behind you Swan." He replied as he watched her go.

He turned back to Tink. "You know there's a slim possibility that I won't be able to do what you ask."

"I know, do you have it?"

Tink bit her lip nodding her head. "Here." Hook looked at the dagger.

"Are you sure?" Tink asked.

"Yes I'm sure, I didn't come all this way with her just to watch her die."

Tink gave him a knowing smile. "You love her."

"I do, more than anything in the world."

Tink looked over her shoulder towards his ship. "You better go then. I'll see you soon Hook."

"More sooner than you think love." He replied finally making his way back to thee Jolly Roger.

x-oo-x-oo-x

When he made his way back on bored Smee was waiting by the wheel, Ariel was back in her tank and Emma was staring piercing daggers at him.

"What took you so long? You said you were behind me."

"Just saying good-bye darling."

Emma crossed her arms. "Smee says we can't go back the way we came, so how do you suppose we get home if we're on a whole other realm with limited time to get there?"

"Easy with this." Hook pulled the chain that he was wearing from his neck, holding it up.

Emma looked at it. "It's dead."

"Its appears that way now, but once you throw it in the water a small portal will open that will blast you close to where you need to go."

Emma watched as Hook threw the bean in the water.

Hook turned to her reaching for Emma's hand. "No turning back."

"I told you, I'm with you until the end."

_*To Be Continued* _

**Concluding AN: Long wait I know but part 2 is DONE. Also I know Im mean with the Cliffhangers for this fic, but they got to stop somewhere *evil laugh* I think the most fun I had writing this part of the fic was when I got nearly all the Dwarves talking as you could probably tell Grumpy is my favorite of the Dwarves always has been. And the parts with Smee, Hook, Emma and Ariel. So even more stuff happened in this but I'll just mention the biggies. Charming and Snow planned the big search party that failed. Rumple, Cora, Regina, and the Hatter all came up with a plan for once Rumpelstiltskin has Emma *I know I made him more evil than I thought possible* Smee, Hook, Emma and Ariel traveled to the Hollow to find Tink and the Lost Boys. Emma made it clear she cares for Hook, Hook loves Emma already, HOOK AND EMMA KISSED and Hook got Rumpelstiltskin's dagger from Tink as well as the magic needed for Emma.**

**Now while I was at my mom's house during the week I managed to get part 3 of this fic written out in rough as well. I'm tired now, but I will have it up tomorrow. So keep a look out for Bring Me the Horizon.**

**I can just sense that you're all itching to review so by all means REVIEW! You all get cookies if you do :) that or hugs and lots of love ^.^**


End file.
